


My Baby Minds His Manners

by msemmyjones



Series: My Baby [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Deepthroating, Deputy Derek Hale, Dom/sub, Humiliation, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Overstimulation, Praise Kink, Sex Toys, Spanking, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-13
Updated: 2014-09-13
Packaged: 2018-02-16 05:20:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2257299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/msemmyjones/pseuds/msemmyjones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"What are your rules this evening?"</p><p>Stiles took a deep breath and looked up into Derek's stern face. He wanted to do well for him, wanted to be a good boy so badly. "I can only refer to you as Deputy Hale or Sir. If I want something, I have to ask permission. I have to say please and thank you. I have to do everything you say, and if I have a problem I'm supposed to talk to you about it."</p><p>"Very good. Now I want you to know that only good boys are allowed to cum. Prove to me you're a good boy and you'll get to come tonight. Keep showing me you're disrespectful and you'll be punished. And remember, good boys ask permission to cum. Cum without my permission and you'll be in trouble."</p><p>Stiles shivered. He didn't want to be in trouble. He was going to follow all the rules and prove to Der...to Deputy Hale just how good he was.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Baby Minds His Manners

**Author's Note:**

> I meant to get this up way earlier, but work just got crazy.
> 
> Please enjoy!

Beacon Hills was just starting to fade into Autumn. The weather had been cool and dry, a sharp crispness in the mornings. Nights were coming on earlier, school had started. The lazy days of summer had winded down, and people were just beginning to start that restless pre-holiday bustle.

Stiles Stilinski hummed to himself as he ambled down the street towards the police station. School had just let out for the day, and he planned to spend a few hours doing homework while visiting his father. The sheriff was in the middle of a big investigation, and Stiles knew he'd be pulling an overnight shift tonight. But that was okay. Because that meant Stiles got to spend the night with Deputy Hale.

The same Deputy Hale he'd lost his virginity to six weeks earlier, the day after his twelfth birthday.

Stiles had been pretty bummed out when school started up again. He'd spent almost every day of the summer naked with Deputy Hale, and now he was forced to see him a whole lot less. However, starting with that first night after his birthday, Sheriff Stilinski had become much more willing to take an overnight shift and leave Stiles to spend the night with Deputy Hale. And Stiles could accept the trade-off as fair. Stiles thought he might enjoy waking up in Deputy Hale's arms even more than he liked being fucked by Deputy Hale. And that was saying something. In the past six weeks Stiles had discovered he **really** liked being fucked.

Sheriff Stilinski was laughing with Jane, the BHSD receptionist, as Stiles walked through the door. "Hey, kiddo," he greeted his son. "How's the third week of school going?"

Stiles grinned, a sight Sheriff Stilinski was both surprised and pleased to see. School, more specifically his lack of friends at school and his trouble staying focused in school,  was not always something Stiles was willing to grin about. "Good. There's this new girl at school named Erica. She likes comic books, too! We talked about Batman all through lunch."

"Erica, huh." Stilinski smiled softly at his kid. He knew Stiles had never been too good at making friends, too spastic and loud for anyone to really want to pay much attention. "Well if she's into Batman she must be quite a girl. You'll have to tell me all about her." Stilinski winked at his son conspiratorially.

"Yeah, and Danny actually said hi to me today! I think maybe he's not such a jerk when Jackson's not around."

"Jackson Wittmore? Where's he gone?"

"Da-ad. Jackson's in the **seventh grade**. He's at the Junior High."

"Oh, that's right. You'll be there soon, kiddo."

"Yup. Next year!"

By this point, the two had made their way back to the bullpen. "All right, son. How about you sit out here at Hale's desk and get some homework done while he's out on a call."

Stiles sat down and got to work. He wanted to make sure he got all his homework done now so he wouldn't waste any of his evening with Deputy Hale. Sixth grade was a big change from fifth. They were the top dogs that year. The big kids. About ready to enter Junior High. The teachers were determined to make sure they were prepared. But Stiles had always been a bright kid, even if he did have trouble staying focused. So far he'd found his school work challenging, but nothing to stress out over.

He had just started surfing the web after finishing his homework when he saw Deputy Hale walking back into the bullpen. He sat up eagerly, grin stretching wide, but his face fell immediately when he saw Deputy Parrish, Hale's new partner, follow right behind. The two were laughing like old friends and didn't even seem to notice Stiles.

Finally, they looked his way. "Oh hey, kid!" Deputy Parrish greeted him. "How was school?"

"Fine," Stiles muttered, not at all interested in sharing the story of his new friend with a man who called him kid. He bristled at the word. He wasn't a kid. He was in sixth grade, thank you very much, and could read at an eighth grade level. He could make dinner for himself and his dad without burning the house down. He had two part-time jobs - working at the station and taking care of Deputy Hale's dog Peter - even if they admittedly paid him nothing. And he could take dick like a champ. So there. Not a kid.

Deputy Parrish, for his part, was sunshine personified. He was so polite and kind ad positive. He had transferred in about three weeks ago, right as Stiles started the new school year, and had been partnered with Deputy Hale. Despite their polar opposite personalities - one open and light, the other dark and gruff - the two had bonded pretty quickly. Everyone at the station liked him and did their best to make him feel welcome.

Stiles hated him.

He couldn't put a finger on exactly why, but something about the guy just put Stiles on edge.

"Learn about anything fun today?" Parrish tried again.

Stiles rolled his eyes and huffed out his short answer. "Nope."

"C'mon, man, that's all you got for us?" Deputy Hale teased. He wiggled his eyebrows as he reached out to ruffle Stiles' hair. "No little girlfriends to tell us about?"

Angrily, Stiles shoved Deputy Hale's hands away. "Fuck you, Derek, you're such an asshole!"

"STILES!"

Three heads whipped around at the sound of the voice to see Sheriff Stilinski's thunderous face. He stalked over to the desk, towering over his son whose head was flushed and bowed in shame. "You do **not** use that kind of language with Deputy Hale. I don't care that you two are friends. He is an adult. He is an officer of the law. This is his place of business and you will not disrespect him like that, especially when he is so graciously letting you into his home on nights I can't be there. Do you understand me?"

Meekly, Stiles nodded.

"Good. Now I want you to apologize to Deputy Hale, for the language and the name-calling. And for the rest of your time here in the office, I expect you to treat him with nothing but respect and to address him only as Deputy Hale or Sir. Is that clear?"

"Yes," Stiles whispered. Miserably, he lifted his head to see every eye in the bullpen staring at him. He flushed harder, tears prickling the corners of his eyes. He could barely bring himself to look at Deputy Hale. "I'm sorry for calling you and asshole, S...sir."

Deputy Hale reached out to squeeze Stiles' shoulder in reassurance. "Apology accepted, Stiles."

"C'mon, Son," Stilinski said gently, aware of the humiliation Stiles must be feeling in the face of his mentor and hero. "How about you come sort some parking tickets in my office for me?"

Without a word, Stiles followed his father, desperate for escape.

"That kid does **not** like me," Deputy Parrish sighed, making his way to his desk.

Deputy Hale sat down at his own desk, carefully stacking Stiles' homework. "He'll come around. He's a good kid. Maybe I can try talking to him tonight." He looked over the way the Stilinskis had gone and thought about what had just happened. He felt a little bad for the boy, obviously mortified at being reprimanded like a child in front of his adult lover. But more than that, Deputy Hale was extremely turned on. Little Stiles Stilinski staring meekly and submissively up at him through thick lashes, asking his forgiveness, and stuttering over the word Sir? It was a good thing Deputy Hale was sitting down as his dick was decidedly not.

"Maybe," Parrish agreed absentmindedly. "I just wish I knew what the problem was."

"Trying to suck up to the boss's kid?" Hale smirked.

Laughing, Parrish threw a pen at Hale's head. "No, man! Kid's just here all the time. I don't want him to be uncomfortable around me, is all."

"I'll talk to him."

Stiles had spent the rest of the afternoon trying to hide in his dad's office. He didn't want to be around Derek, too humiliated to stand his presence. Twice though, his father sent him out to fetch something from the Deputy. Both times Stiles stood awkwardly at the desk, hoping Deputy Hale would just acknowledge him, but he was ignored. Hale only looked up after a pained "Excuse me, Deputy Hale, Sir." Both times Derek's dick twitched in his pants; the words, the flush, and the uncomfortable shuffle making the boy look so young and so delicious. Stiles almost snuck off home, but in the end his hatred of his empty house won out over his embarrassment.

Throughout the afternoon, Stiles' hatred of Parrish continued to grow. It was his fault Stiles was in trouble, and each time Stiles was forced to interact with him his rudeness got steadily worse. He grunted out answers, rolled his eyes when spoken to. Hale and Parrish shared a look over the boy's head, and Hale knew he and Stiles would for sure be having words that evening. Something was up with that kid.

 

The ride home was silent. Stiles couldn't bring himself to say anything and Derek didn't want to push. He could feel, could almost taste, the misery and mortification wafting off his boy. They could talk when they got home. For now, he'd let Stiles stew in peace.

Dinner was an equally silent affair. Derek opted for the simplicity of spaghetti and frozen meatballs. By this point, Stiles' mortification had cooled into embarrassed anger at his dad and Deputy Parrish, and childish sulking at the perceived loss of a good evening with his lover. Finally, after finishing clearing the dishes into the sink, Derek broke the silence.

"We going to talk about this afternoon, or do you just want to sulk?"

Stiles glared up at him from his seat on the living room floor with Peter, but said nothing.

"Really?" Derek asked, leaning in the doorway. "Nothing you want to say?"

Determinedly staring away from Derek, Stiles scratched behind Peter's ears, still silent.

"Okay. Well, the guest room's down the hall. It's a school night, so lights out at ten and I'll take you in in the morning."

Derek turned to head back into the kitchen to start on the dishes, but then, "I already apologized," Stiles grumbled.

"What was that?"

Turning his glare back to Derek he said louder, "I already apologized. I don't know why you're still mad at me."

Derek sighed and made his way into the living room, sinking down into the couch. He kept his distance from Peter and Stiles, wanting to give the boy his space. "I'm not mad at you, Stiles. I never was mad at you. I just want to talk to you about some things."

Stiles took a long time to answer. He sat with his back to Derek, shoulders hunched, drawing comfort from the warm, sleepy body under his hands. "Fine."

"Okay. I want to know what made you so upset just from a little joke about girlfriends."

"I don't have one," Stiles muttered.

"I know you don't. But boys your age...this is when boys start noticing other people. And your dad mentioned your new friend when I checked in with him on y way back to the station. I was just teasing you. I can't very well tell your dad I know you don't have a girlfriend because you're sleeping with me." Derek paused, eying Stiles critically. Is that it, Stiles? You upset because we can't tell anyone about us?"

"No." Stiles flushed and tried to bury his face in Peter's fur.

"Then tell me what's going on. Please."

"Do you wish I had a girlfriend?" Stiles blurted out.

Confuse, Derek made a face. "I don't understand. Why would I want that?"

"If I had a girlfriend you could be with Deputy Parrish," Stiles whispered. It was the first time he'd voiced that particular fear, and the thought brought tears to his eyes. A sob ripped out of his throat as he thought of Derek not wanting him anymore, not loving him.

Derek was startled by the question. He had no idea where Stiles got the impression that he was interested in Parrish. "Stiles," he tried, but the boy was sobbing steadily now. "Stiles! I need you to stop crying and listen to me."

Derek's forceful tone, his Deputy Hale Voice, surprised Stiles enough to make him look up and take a deep breath. He calmed slightly. "Look at me." Stiles slowly turned his body but couldn't quite force his eyes up. "If you had a girlfriend I would still not want to date Deputy Parrish."

"But why?" Stiles asked forlornly. Deputy Parrish was everything Stiles wasn't. He was an adult, he was a cop, he was nice to everyone. He was so handsome. Why wouldn't Derek want to be with him, someone he could go on real dates with, someone he didn't have to babysit?

"Because he's not you. I don't want to be with Parrish. He's a nice man. He's my friend and I like him a lot. But I only want you."

Stiles looked up, hope shining through his wet eyes. "Really?"

"Yes, Baby. I told you before that I loved you, and I meant it. I love you, Stiles."

Shyly, Stiles blushed and whispered back. "I love you, too."

"Are we okay now?" Stiles nodded. "Good. I do still want to talk to you about your behavior, and not just today. You were rude to me today, but you've been rude to Deputy Parrish since he got here. I've never seen you act like the brat you acted like today, and that's just not called for. I know now that you were jealous, but he's been nothing but nice to you."

Stiles opened his mouth as id to speak, cheeks colored and eyes rebellious, but Derek continued. "I'm disappointed, Stiles. You haven't been my good boy.

It was like a switch had been hit and Stiles' entire body deflated at the words. He was devastated. Since the beginning of the summer when they began their relationship, being Derek's Good Boy was his ultimate goal, that thing that made him most proud. And now he had disappointed him, this man he worshiped so much. "I'm sorry," Stiles croaked, throat thick with tears.

"Thank you for your apology, Stiles. I accept. Now, I don't want this to spoil our evening, but we're going to do things a little differently tonight. I think we need to work on your manners."

"Okay," Stiles sniffled. He would do anything to make Derek happy again. He was a good boy.

"First things first, let's get you out of those clothes." Stiles stripped hurriedly. Clothes rained down to the floor, Batman briefs landing on Peter's muzzle. He breathed a sigh of relief when he was fully naked. It was weird, he knew, but something about being completely naked with Derek - even when Derek still had clothes on - just made him feel comfortable. They didn't even have to be doing anything. He just liked being naked at Derek's feet. Like it was where he was meant to be.

"Okay, Baby, come here." Comforted by Derek's use of the word baby, Stiles shyly walked over and collapsed at Derek's feet. "Okay, Stiles. Here's the deal. I'm not going to punish you for how you acted this afternoon. That's you dad's job, and he's already taken care of that. But we are going to work on your manners. Because there's no reason for you to treat myself or Deputy Parrish or anyone else as rudely as you did today." Stiles shrunk in on himself, ashamed at the reprimand. "I need to make sure you know how to treat people with respect. So you're going to have a few rules to follow tonight. I'm going to list them, and then I want you to repeat them back to me so I know you understand. Can you do that?"

Head bowed, Stiles nodded. "I didn't hear that, Stiles. Please use your words. Can you do that?"

"Yes."

"Good. That makes me very happy to hear." A warm fluttering filled Stiles belly, pleased to have made Derek happy. "To start with, I want you to continue your dad's orders for the rest of the evening. Until tomorrow morning, you may only address me as Deputy Hale or Sir. Next, you do nothing without my permission. You want to eat dessert, you ask permission. You want to watch tv, you ask permission. You want me to touch your baby cock and let you cum, you ask permission. I expect a please and a thank you for every request. I am in charge tonight. When I tell you to do something, I expect you to say 'Yes,  Sir,' and obey. And if you have a problem with something I ask of you, if you are uncomfortable or upset, that I expect you to **talk** to me. This whole mess could have been avoided if you'd just come to me when you were upset about my friendship with Deputy Parrish. This doesn't work if you don't talk to me. Now. What are your rules this evening?"

Stiles took a deep breath and looked up into Derek's stern face. He wanted to do well for him, wanted to be a good boy so badly. "I can only refer to you as Deputy Hale or Sir. If I want something, I have to ask permission. I have to say please and thank you. I have to do everything you say, and if I have a problem I'm supposed to talk to you about it."

"Very good. Now I want you to know that only good boys are allowed to cum. Prove to me you're a good boy and you'll get to come tonight. Keep showing me you're disrespectful and you'll be punished. And remember, good boys ask permission to cum. Cum without my permission and you'll be in trouble."

Stiles shivered. He didn't want to be in trouble. He was going to follow all the rules and prove to Der...to **Deputy Hale** just how good he was.

"And one last thing, though this isn't for tonight." Stiles looked up, intrigued. "The next time you're at the station, I want you to apologize to Deputy Parrish."

Stiles sighed. He didn't want to apologize to him. It was going to be so embarrassing. But Derek wanted him to. And he wanted to make Derek happy. "Yes, Sir."

Derek smiled down at him. "Thank you, Stiles. That will be very good of you. Now, what do you want to do this evening?"

Stiles knew he wanted to get fucked. but he didn't think he'd proven himself a good boy yet. So he just said, "Can we watch some tv, Sir? Just for a little while. Not all night."

"Sure, Baby." Derek switched the tv on and turned it to a re-run of _How I Met Your Mother_. "How's this?"

"Good, Sir. Thank you." Stiles settled down on the floor, head resting against Derek's knee. He sighed contentedly when he felt fingers thread themselves into his hair, pulling gently, massaging his scalp. He loved this feeling, of being loved and taken care of by Deputy Hale. The two sat together in silence, enjoying each other's company.

But Stiles was never one who could sit still for too long. About half way through the episode, he decided his apology wasn't enough. He wanted to make it up to Derek, show him how sorry he was. Clearing his throat, he said, "Excuse me, Der...I mean, uh, Deputy Hale? Sir? Would you like...is it okay if...can I...can I suck your cock, Sir? Please?"

Derek's cock twitched hard at the picture before him: little Stiles Stilinski naked at his feet, big eyes staring up at him, asking so pretty to suck his cock. How could he deny his boy? "Yes, you may, Stiles, since you asked so nicely."

Stiles made quick word squirming himself between Derek's legs. He popped open the button on his pants, shuffling them and Derek's boxer briefs down his hips and pulled out his prize. Derek's cock was only just beginning to plump up, but it was already an impressive size. Stiles took a deep breath before taking the length in his mouth.

Stiles' eyes fluttered shut and he moaned happily. He loved the feeling of Derek's cock in his mouth. But before he could get started on what he was determined to be the best blow job ever, he was stopped by a hand gripping his hair. He lifted his eyes to Derek questioningly, lips stretched wide.

"You can suck my cock, Baby, get me nice and hard and wet, but I don't want you to make me cum yet. You're not going to get me off until I say so. I just want you to keep my cock warm while I watch tv." Derek let go of Stiles' hair and settled back into the couch.

Stiles was disappointed. He had wanted to blow Derek's mind, make him cum hard all over his face. But he was trying to be a good boy and he would do what Derek wanted. Pulling off, Stiles took Derek's half hard cock in his hand and gave it a small kitten lick. He kept that up, slow and wet, bathing the head, until Derek was fully hard. Then he opened his mouth wide and took Derek in as deep as he could. He had worked hard, but there was still a little bit of length left to go. He let Derek's thick cock into his open throat, let him feel the gentle fluttering of his muscles, before pulling off again. With his tongue out as far as it could go, Stiles then licked up and down the shaft. He mouthed at it, nibbling along the vein, sloppy and slow. Closing his eyes, he nuzzled into Derek's groin, getting his face wet and messy with saliva and pre-cum. He breathed deeply, savoring the heavy, musky smell of Derek. Finally, he took that cock back into his mouth, deep but not uncomfortably so, and left it there. He suckled gently, like a baby with a binkie, swallowing occasionally.

Stiles sighed happily when he felt Derek's fingers tangle back in his hair, caressing him gently. He rested his head against Derek's powerful thigh, content to warm Derek's cock as long as he wanted. He wouldn't fidget or squirm, wouldn't get distracted or bored. Something about the weight of Derek's cock on his tongue, the stretch of his lips, centered Stiles. Calmed him. He felt at peace here, naked and full.

Derek let Stiles stay that way for nearly half an hour - mouth warm and wet around his cock. It felt good, the gentle suckles, the soft pull of his tongue and lips, the quiet whimpers and sighs. He was happy to see his boy so still and obedient. But now he wanted to cum.

Gently, Derek guided the boy's head back up and then slowly began feeding his cock deep into his throat. Stiles had yet to be able to take him fully, but tonight Derek wanted that to change. He watched Stiles' eyes widen with a touch of panic when he pushed in further than they'd been before.

"You can do it, Baby," Derek encouraged him. "Let me in." Derek stared at his beautiful boy, watched him struggle to swallow his thick cock. He could feel Stiles' throat spasming around him as he kept going deeper, could see tears making their way down Stiles' red cheeks, his face wet and blotchy. Stiles' little hands clenched in Derek's pants and whined through his nose. But Derek kept pushing, slowly and steadily, deeper and deeper.

Finally, Derek groaned as the last of his cock slid home. Stiles' nose was buried in his groin, pulling in deep breaths, and his throat was swallowing wildly. The contraction around Derek's cock was magnificent, milking him almost as well as Stiles' ass could. Derek pulled out slowly and allowed the boy to catch his breath before he pushed right back in.

"There you go, Baby. I'm all in." He dropped a hand down to palm the boy's neck and feel his cock inside. Groaning, he asked, "Feels so good, doesn't it? You love being stuffed full, doesn't matter which end." With his mouth preoccupied, Stiles could only reply with a wet, gurgling moan.

Derek pulled the boy off again, and then stood as Stiles gasped for breath. Gripping his hair tightly, Derek fed his cock back in and held him steady. He fucked into Stiles' throat deep and hard, over and over, heavy balls slapping the boy's chin. He groaned as he felt Stiles' throat open for him, welcoming him in, even as the boy choked and sputtered around him, tears still streaming down his face.

Pulling out for the last time, Derek yanked Stiles' head back. "Open wide, Babyslut. Fuck, you're so sexy choking on my cock." Stiles' chest heaved as he struggled for breath, but he opened up obediently, sticking out his little pink tongue. Derek jerked his cock hard and fast and with a long groan came all over Stiles' upturned face.

With a sated sigh, Derek collapsed back onto the couch, one hand absentmindedly returning to Stiles' hair. Stiles licked his lips and swallowed the cum in his mouth. Derek grinned and pulled the dirty boy up into his lap. Two fingers ran over the boy's face, gathering up the cum, and fed it to him. Stiles sucked on the fingers with a moan, greedily coveting all Derek's cum. "There you go, little cumslut. It's all yours."

When Stiles' face and Derek's fingers were clean, Stiles looked up, shy and imploring. "Was I a good boy?"

"You did a very good job, Baby," Derek replied. "You took me all the way down tonight. And I'm very proud of you." Stiles wiggled in Derek's lap, body tingling at the praise. "But if you're asking if you've earned an orgasm yet...well, the answer is no."

Stiles deflated visibly. "But..."

"No buts," Derek interrupted. "You've got a long way to go before you prove to me you're a good boy. One good blow job isn't enough. But don't get discouraged. You're still on track to cu before the end of the night."

Stiles looked down sadly at his own little cock, hard and flushed. "Okay," he said, voice low and a little forlorn.

Derek laughed at the pathetic picture the boy made. "C'mon, Baby, up you get. I know how hungry your little ass gets." He spanked Stiles playfully as he scrambled out of Derek's lap. "You don't have permission to cum yet, but that doesn't mean we can't still have some fun." Stiles looked up at the man from his place back on the floor, backside excitedly wiggling like a puppy wagging its tail.

"I've got to grab a few things," Derek said as he walked towards his bedroom. "When I get back, I expect to be presented with your ass."

Derek returned a few minutes later, now fully naked with a box in his hand, to a beautiful sight. Stiles was on his knees, face buried in the carpet, ass high in the air. Derek loved him like this, submissive and wanton.

"Good, Baby. You look beautiful like this. But I think your ass looks a little empty, don't you think?"

"Yes, Sir," Stiles answered, trying so hard to be good. "Please. Please, Deputy Hale, will you fill my ass?"

Derek sank down next to the boy, sitting cross-legged. He let one hand sooth up and down the boy's back and over his plump cheeks. "What should I fill your slutty ass with, Baby Boy?"

"Please, Sir. Please, can I have your fingers?"

Derek grinned, his own cock twitching in interest again. He pulled a bottle of lube out of the box he’d brought with him and slicked up three of his fingers. Stiles moaned in relief as the first one breached him. He loved when his ass was full. Loved Derek’s fingers, Derek’s tongue, Derek’s cock. He was happiest when his ass was stuffed. Wished he could keep that feeling all the time.

One finger quickly became two. Stiles could feel his rim stretching as the fingers spread and scissored inside of him. “Feel good, Baby?”

“Yesssss,” Stiles hissed.

A sharp spank to his ass cheek brought things back into focus. “Yes what?” Derek prompted, fingers stilled.

“Yes, Sir!” Stiles cried. “Feels so good, Sir!”

“And what do you say when someone makes you feel good?”

“Thank you! Thank you, Sir! Thank you for fingering my slutty asshole!”

“Such a polite little slut. You’re very welcome.”

Stiles let out a long moan as Derek added a third finger. “And just who does this hole belong to, Babyslut?”

“You, Sir,” Stiles panted out. “Your slutty hole.”

“Good,” Derek said. “I’m glad you know who your ass belongs to.” Crooking his fingers, Derek began to rub over Stiles’ prostate. The pace was slow, but steady and constant. Stiles couldn’t help rolling his hips back against the intruding fingers. He was helpless against his instincts as pleasure washed over his body, and the words flew from his lips unbidden. “Oh God…oh God…so good, Sir. It’s so good. I’m gonna cum, Sir. Please please let me cum!”

At this declaration, Derek ripped his fingers from the boy. “Sorry, Baby, no cumming yet.”

Stiles mewled piteously for the orgasm that was ripped away from him, body trembling with the loss. He had been so close! “Please, Deputy Hale,” he begged. “Please show me how to be a good boy.”

With one hand soothing over the boy’s back, Derek reached into his box. “Okay, Baby,” he said. “Here you go, you’ll like this.”

Stiles’ breath hitched as he felt something enter him. It was bigger than Derek’s fingers and filled him up well, but…something was wrong. Where Derek’s cock was warm and silky, this was cold, hard, and unforgiving. “W…wha?” Stiles looked back over his shoulder to see several inches of a thick, black dildo disappearing inside of him. Holding onto the end, Derek pulled it out slowly before sinking it back home again.

“How does your slutty hole feel now?” Derek asked.

“So full,” Stiles sighed. “Thank you, Sir.”

“Good,” Derek said. “I like to see my baby full and happy. Now. I think it’s time for our dessert, don’t you?”

Stiles looked up, confused. Dessert? Weren’t they in the middle of something? “Well, I… I don’t… I guess, Sir.”

Derek smiled sweetly. “Okay. Let’s head to the kitchen.” Derek stood, but then, “Uh uh, no Baby.” Stiles stilled where he had reached back to remove the dildo. “That stays in. And I don’t think you can stand with it in so you’re going to have to crawl.” With that Derek made his way to the kitchen.

Stiles stayed where he was for a few minutes, unsure of this turn of events. Crawling on the floor like a baby or an animal…well, that was really embarrassing. But it was what Derek wanted. Should he just do it? After a few moments hesitation, Stiles remembered his last rule of the night: talking to Derek. “S…sir?” he called out, unsure. “Deputy Hale, I’m not sure…I’m not sure I can do this.”

Derek was beside him instantly. “Tell me what’s wrong, Sweetheart.”

“I just…I don’t want to crawl. Babies crawl. And animals. And I…I’m not…”

“Are you embarrassed to crawl for me?”

Stiles flushed. “Yes, Sir.”

“Okay. I understand that. Now let me ask you something. You said you don’t **think** you can do it. Is there something that’s making you want to do it?”

Stiles thought about it. He didn’t want to crawl to the kitchen. But Derek asked him to and he wanted to make Derek happy. “You told me to,” he finally replied. “I want to prove I’m a good boy. And sometimes…” Stiles trailed off, face flaming.

“Sometimes what, Sweetheart?”

Stiles swallowed. He closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and powered on before he could stop himself. “Sometimes I like it when you make me embarrassed.”

Derek grinned. “Look at me, Baby.” Stiles took a long time to finally raise his eyes. “I know you do. That’s why I do it. Your face turns a beautiful shade of red and you squirm in my arms, but I know how good it makes you feel. And I like to make you feel good. Just like you like to make me feel good by being my good boy.”

Stiles nodded, taking all of Derek’s words to heart. “I’m glad you talked to me about this, Baby. I’m very proud of you for bringing me your problem. And now that we’ve talked it over how do you feel about it?”

“I think I can do it, Sir,” Stiles whispered. Their talk didn’t really change anything. He was still embarrassed to crawl along the floor. But…he might like it anyway. And Derek wanted him to do it. So he would try.

Stiles turned his body and took a few tentative steps towards the kitchen. Shame at his actions raced through his veins, but only made his little cock throb between his legs. “Good boy, Stiles!” Derek cooed. “I’m so glad you’re trying.”

Emboldened by Derek’s praise, Stiles picked up his pace, crawling with purpose towards the kitchen. But all the movement jostled the dildo inside him, and before he could go very far at all he was forced stop, brought to a halt by the sheer pleasure that coursed through his body. He tried another step, and then another. He crawled slowly, head hanging down from his shoulders, mouth opening around moan after moan that were forced from his throat as the dildo brushed into his prostate with every step.

“Does that feel good, Baby?” Derek asked, passing the boy on his way to the counter. “Is it filling you up good?”

“Yes, Sir,” Stiles panted, collapsing onto the floor when he finally made it to the kitchen. His body still thrummed with pleasure, but without the constant tapping of his prostate the pleasure lessened. When Stiles could breathe easy again, he said, “Not as good as your cock, Sir, but still good.”

“Your slutty ass likes to be filled all the time, doesn’t it?” Derek asked as he cut two pieces of chocolate cake for them.

“Yes, Sir, love being filled. Always want to be filled.”

“Hmmm.” Derek bent down and placed one plate on the floor beside his boy. “Eat up,” he said as he dug into his own slice.

Stiles eyed his cake. It was no mistake, he assumed, that he wasn’t given a fork. He could eat with hands, but after his admission to liking being embarrassed, he knew what Derek was looking for. Climbing back up onto his elbows and knees, ass raised high, Stiles stuck his whole face into his cake.

The cake was good. It was soft and moist, a deep chocolaty flavor but still sweet. Stiles was well into devouring his cake when he froze as he felt the dildo slowly impale itself more fully in his ass. Then the pressure released and slid a few inches back out. Stiles looked up to see Derek pushing the dildo in and out absentmindedly with the ball of his foot. He closed his eyes and let himself fall into his other senses: the decadent flavor of chocolate on his tongue coupled with the deep, fullness of his ass.

Stiles had just swallowed his last bite when he felt the dildo slip deeper – deeper than it had been, deeper than Derek’s cock had ever been. He could feel it all the way in his belly. “Oh God,” he moaned, sure he could feel his insides rearranging to accommodate the intrusion. “So deeeeep. Oh God, Sir. Pleeeeease can I cum?”

“Not yet, Baby Boy. Think you can hold off?”

“I’ll try,” Stiles whispered. His eyes were closed; face smushed into his plate, mouth open. No moans, just deep breaths as he felt himself opening even more. His whole existence became that dildo burying itself inside him. The rest of the world, colors and sounds, just slipped away as his hole swallowed the toy, welcoming it deeper and deeper.

Little by little, the world came back to Stiles. He could feel the sweat beading along his forehead, the cool tile of the kitchen floor on his cheek. He would hear a low whine worming its way out of his throat as the toy was smoothly and gently worked out of his hole. He felt empty with the loss, could feel his hole clenching down on air. He didn’t like feeling this empty.

Padding swiftly over to the sink, Derek dropped off the toy to be cleaned later and returned to Stiles’ side with a wet cloth. “Messy boy,” he teased, lifting Stiles’ chin with one hand so he could wipe off the cake. “How are you feeling?”

“Empty,” Stiles complained. “Too empty.”

Derek grinned and scooped his boy up. “Well that just won’t do,” he said. After making his way back into the living room, Derek sat back on the couch with Stiles sprawled in his lap. He dragged his fingers over Stiles’ empty hole, teasing the boy. Stiles bucked his hips, trying to get those fingers inside. “Please,” he begged. “Please, Sir. God I’m so empty. Need it so bad.”

Without warning, Derek plunged two fingers back inside. He fucked them in hard and fast, Stiles grunting in pleasure. Derek was relentless, fingers stroking every inch of Stiles’ insides they could reach. Stiles squirmed with the pleasure, body writhing in Derek’s lap. Finally, those fingers crooked just right, concentrating all their energy on that one perfect spot.

“Oh God please, Sir. Please let me cum.”

“Not yet, Baby.”

“No! No, I can’t hold it!”

“Yes, you can. I know you can. Wrap your hand around the base of your baby cock and squeeze if you don’t think you can hold it.”

Stiles scrambled to do as he was told, staving off the need to cum. He panted in relief, but Derek’s fingers kept going. They just kept going. Tears sprang to Stiles’ eyes as he gripped himself tightly. “Please,” he begged. “Please!”

“Just a little longer, Baby,” Derek encouraged. “You’re almost there.”

He tried. He really did. Stiles tried as hard as he could, but those fingers just kept going and it was all too much, too good. For one split second his little fist loosened. “Oh God oh God oh God!” he cried, trying to hold back, but it was too late. The fire in his belly boiled over and his little cock erupted in his hand. “I’m sorry I’m sorry I’m sorry!” he sobbed as he came hard across his belly.

Derek’s fingers stilled inside the boy’s now loose-limbed body. Slowly, he pulled them out as Stiles panted for breath. Derek was severely disappointed at being disobeyed. Yes, he had pushed the boy, but he’d been working on Stiles’ stamina for weeks now and he should have been able to hold out longer. Derek waited patiently for the boy to catch his breath and open his eyes.

When his body stopped quivering with aftershocks, Stiles wasted no time in scrambling out of Derek’s lap and onto his knees on the floor. “I’m so sorry!” he cried, eyes opened wide with panic. What had he done? He’d disobeyed Derek’s direct order! “I’m a good boy. I’m a good boy, I promise! I’m sorry!” Would Derek stop loving him now? Did he just ruin everything?

Before the boy could work himself up into a real panic, Derek reached out to gently take his face in both hands. He shushed him, and Stiles quieted down, still staring at Derek in trepidation. “You are a good boy, Stiles. I know you are. I know you’ve been working very hard to prove it to me all evening.”

The words calmed Stiles, but he was confused and still wary. He waited for Derek to continue. “I know you’re a good boy, but you still came without permission, and I’m disappointed by your disobedience. I know you could have held out, Baby. I saw you let go of your little cock.” Stiles only response was a pained whimper, ashamed at letting Derek down.

Derek paused, thinking about how best to continue. It was important that Stiles understand what was going to happen next. “Stiles,” Derek started. “Before we continue, I want to make something clear. I love you.” The boy looked up, surprised. “I love you very much, and none of your actions today have altered that. No one is perfect, and sometimes we will make mistakes, sometimes we will be bad. We will make each other angry and disappointed. But we still love each other and will work to do better. Do you understand?”

Stiles nodded. “Yes, Sir.”

“Good boy. Now, you did disobey me, so I’m going to have to punish you. Once you’ve had your punishment and you’ve learned your lesson, it’ll all be over, okay? All will be forgiven. I won’t be disappointed and you won’t feel guilty. It’ll be over and we’ll move on. Does that make sense?”

“I…I think so?”

“I’m not punishing you to be mean. I’m punishing you because I love you and I want you to do better. Do you want to do better?”

“Yes!” Stiles did want to do better. He wanted to make Derek so proud.

“Okay.” Derek helped Stiles pull himself to his feet. “Now I want you to lay yourself over my lap, ass up, for your punishment.”

Hesitantly, Stiles clamored into position. Derek reached out and situated the boy more exactly to his liking. “What are you going to do?” Stiles asked softly.

“I think you need a spanking for your disobedience. Ten on your bottom and five on your hole.”

Stiles closed his eyes, face red with humiliation. He was twelve years old, way too old for a spanking! And here he was getting one from his adult lover. It was almost too much to bear. But if it stopped Derek being disappointed in him, made him forgive him, he would do it. “Okay.”

The first spank came as a surprise. Stiles grunted as he felt Derek’s large hand slam into the tender flesh of his cheeks with a loud SLAP!

Two and three were no longer a surprise, but the force of Derek’s hand didn’t diminish. This was nothing like the playful smacks Derek issued in the throes of passion. No, Stiles had been a bad boy and he was being **punished**.

He gritted his teeth, braced for the impact of four, but the cry was forced out of him on five.

By six his ass was on fire – a bright, cherry red. He was squirming and bucking so hard, trying to get away from that relentless hand, that Derek had to use his free hand to hold the boy’s shoulders down.

He tried to hold his tears back on seven, but they were wrenched out with a sob on eight.

On nine he had a last surge of energy and struggled against Derek’s hand, but by ten, with his cheeks aflame and tears streaking his face, on ten he went limp in Derek’s lap, finally resigned to his punishment.

“Good boy.” Derek ran a soothing hand over Stiles’ burning cheeks. “You took that so well, Sweetheart. I’m so proud of you. Only five more to go and then your punishment will be over.”

Stiles moaned, against the idea of any more spanks. Derek continued, “Now, I want you to reach back and spread your cheeks for me. Show me that dirty hole.” Stiles struggled to do as he was told, clumsily maneuvering himself into this new position. He could feel heat emanating from his abused cheeks as he gripped himself. With a deep breath he tilted his hips up just slightly, perfectly exposing his used hole.

Derek sucked three fingers into his mouth, wetting them thoroughly, before running them gently over Stiles’ waiting hole. Five times in quick succession, with no words of warning or encouragement, Derek spanked his three fingers down on the hole. Stiles howled with the sharp pain, little body struggling frantically against Derek’s hold.

Punishment now over, Derek pulled the sobbing boy into his arms and rocked him gently. “I’m so proud of you, Baby,” he murmured, lips tickling Stiles’ ear. “You took your spanking so well and now it’s all over.”

“I’m sorry,” Stiles whimpered, but Derek shushed him.

“Nope, no more I’m sorrys,” Derek told him. “You’re all done.”

“You forgive me?” Stiles asked meekly.

“I forgive you.”

Stiles couldn’t believe just how good he felt at those words. Calm and relief and peace and love washed over him. He felt warm and safe. He had been afraid of disappointing Derek and afraid of his punishment, but now he understood.

Derek smiled gently, kissing the boy in his arms. “Baby, I want to make sure you understood what just happened. Can you explain to me why you were punished?”

“Yes, Sir, but…” Stiles hesitated, unsure if his request would be okay so soon after being punished. The look on Derek’s face, one of love and caring, encouraged him. “Deputy Hale, could I maybe have your cock in my ass when I tell you?”

Chuckling, Derek agreed. He’d been hard for some time now, a situation that was only increased by the boy so recently squirming and screaming his lap, and a little relief would be nice. He let the boy handle himself, sighing in pleasure as that tight ass sunk down on him. Stiles’ own expression was one of pure bliss as he was filled.

“Are you ready now, Baby?” With one gentle squeeze of his ass muscles, Stiles molded himself against Derek’s body and nodded. “Okay, Stiles. Now, explain to me why I had to punish you.”

“I broke one of the ruled you gave me for the evening. I disobeyed.”

“Why did I give you rules this evening?”

“Because I was rude to you and Deputy Parrish today. You wanted me to prove I’m a good boy who can be respectful.”

“Which rule did you break?”

“I came without permission.” The full feeling in his ass not enough for him, Stiles began to slowly roll his hips. He and Derek both melted into the light, gentle pleasure.

“And why did you do that?”

I tried not to. I didn’t want to! I wanted to be a good boy. But your fingers felt so good on my special spot and I wanted to cum real bad. I let go of my dick.”

“So this is maybe something we should work on. You being able to hold out.” Derek groaned as Stiles clenched himself tight and dragged himself up Derek’s cock before slowly sinking back down.

“Yes, Sir,” Stiles breathed out. “Want to be better for you.”

Stilling the boy’s hips, Derek thrust up deep and hard before pulling out completely. Stiles whined at the loss.

“Since you want to get better and your slutty ass clearly hasn’t been satisfied yet, we’ll start tonight. Present, Babyslut.” Blushing at the reproof, Stiles did as he was told, listening to Derek rummage in the toy box.

“Take your hand and stroke your little cock for me. That’s it. Get it good and hard.” Stiles let out a small, sweet moan as he obeyed, hips thrusting gently into his fist.

“That’s enough, Baby.” Stiles whined but dropped his dick immediately, determined to be good this time. He felt Derek’s hands on him and rolled his hips into the touch, but…something was off. Derek wasn’t stroking him. Stiles couldn’t figure out what was happening. A tight pressure clutched the base of his cock as Derek took his hands away. Stiles looked down and saw a ring of metal, tight around him. “There you go, Babyslut. Since you can’t hold it yourself. Now I can do whatever I want and you won’t be able to cum without my permission.”

Stiles whined in response to Derek’s words. He bucked his hips and shook his bottom half, trying to gage the full confines of his new ring. With the boy so distracted, Derek was able to pull out his next toy – a hot pink, sparkle dildo this time – and press it to Stiles’ greedy hole. Stiles stilled immediately, moaning lustily as the toy sunk home. He panted into the carpet, letting his hole clench rhythmically around the un-moving intrusion.

Finally, Derek pulled Stiles hands behind his back. Stiles froze at the sharp snick he head and, turning his head, saw a pair of police-issued handcuffs locked tight around his wrists.

Stiles could feel his heart tick up dramatically. He was stuffed and cuffed and Derek could do anything he wanted without Stiles being able to d anything about it. Stiles’ breathing quickened, but not in fear, he realized. No, he **liked** the feeling of being solely at Derek’s mercy.

Suddenly, Stiles felt the thick rod in his ass spring to life. He realized this was not an ordinary dildo splitting him open. Instead it was a vibrator, one that was rocketing jolts of pleasure through his ass to his entire body. Stiles felt his insides squirm, his hips bucking wildly. This was too much, it was too good. He could feel every cell in his body threatening to fly apart. No words were able to be said, just a high pitched squealing.

After several minutes of such exquisite torture, the vibrations stopped, leaving Stiles panting for breath. “Please,” he whimpered. “Please, no.” He wasn’t sure if he was begging for no more or no stopping. He could feel his little cock weeping, dripping pre-cum onto the carpet. If it weren’t for the cock ring he was sure he would have cum already.

“You need me to stop, Baby?” Derek asked, cautious after to ‘no’ he heard.

“No, need to cum!” Stiles decided it was too good to stop.

Derek laughed, but not unkindly. “Not yet, Baby.”

Stiles cried out as he felt the vibrator spring into action again. “Hngh! Oh God!” He spread his legs as far as they could go, humping his little cock against the plush carpet. The scratchy friction felt good, but he needed more. Needed release. “Please, Sir. Pleasepleaseplease let me cum!”

Instead of release, he was given a reprieve as the vibrator turned off again. Stiles’ legs trembled with phantom vibrations. He mewled piteously at the lack of stimulation. “No, please! Pleeeease!”

“Soon, Baby,” Derek said. “Soon. Come here.” Guiding the shaking boy up and around, Derek sank onto the couch. “Okay, Baby,” he said softly. “Just like how we started.” Then he fed his hard cock into Stiles’ waiting mouth. Stiles took him deep, relishing in the sensation of being dually stuffed. He moaned at the pleasure of it, releasing a wave of vibrations around Derek’s cock. Groaning at the sensation, Derek flicked the switch on the remote, awakening Stiles’ vibrator one more time. Stiles became an animal at the feeling of it. He sunk down, taking Derek’s cock to the root. Groaning and drooling, he took his cock again and again, choking himself on it. He pulled back, panting for breath, only to dive right back in. He mouthed up the shaft and suckled the balls. Derek fisted the boy’s hair, fucking in deeper and deeper.

When he was close, Derek ripped his cock out of the boy’s throat. He pushed him down backwards to writhe on his back, legs in the air and arms still bound beneath him. Mouth free, he immediately began to beg, “Oh God, Sir, please let me cum! Pleasepleaseplease, Sir. Need to. Need to cum!”

“You think you earned it, Babyslut? Think you’re a good boy?” Derek panted as he knelt between his baby’s legs, stripping his own cock.

“I’m a good boy, I’m a good boy, I’m a good boy!”

“Okay, Dirty Baby, cum for me.” He reached down and opened the cock ring.

“Oh God…of God, I’m cumming!” With a harsh jolt, Stiles’ cock erupted, spitting cum across his belly. The vibrator stayed on, prolonging his orgasm through the aftershocks, and kept going until his little body went limp. Then Derek ripped it from Stile’s abused hole and replaced it with his own cock, pounding into his boy.

Derek groaned at the sight beneath him. Stiles’ face was a mess, covered in tears and saliva and pre-cum. It was flushed with exertion. Derek thought he was beautiful. He thrust in faster, watching his boy twitch with oversensitivity as his prostate was fucked, moaning continuously. With a shout of “Stiles…fuck!” Derek came, shooting his load deep inside his boy.

After letting himself catch his breath, Derek reached over and turned off the still buzzing vibrator. Gently, he pulled his softening cock from Stiles’ hole. Stiles tried to clench hard enough to keep it inside, but he was too sensitive and too boneless to really give it much more effort than a sad moan of “Emptyyyyyy!”

Derek didn’t answer, just helped the boy onto his feet. “Let’s get cleaned up, Baby.” Stiles reminded him of a baby deer – all shaky, useless limbs and wide, blinking eyes. Stiles gave over to Derek completely, letting himself be led to the bathroom and man-handled through washing up. Derek scooped him up and gently walked him over to the big bed, laying him out on top of the covers. “I’ve got one more thing for you, Love. Can you present for me one more time?”

He let out a small whimper of protest, but still Stiles clumsily forced himself into a sleepy approximation of the position. His breath hitched as he felt one more toy press through his sore opening. He whined as the rod got slightly thicker and thicker. But then it stopped, and his hole closed around it, a wide lip keeping the plug secure. “There. That can stay in all night. You can sleep with my cum inside you and you won’t feel empty anymore. How does that sound.”

Stile moaned, sleepy and happy. “Full.”

Derek climbed onto the bed and pulled the covers over them. Holding his boy tight, he peppered him with gentle kisses and soft caresses. Stiles fell asleep to the sweet words of his man, “Love you, Baby. So proud of you. Such a good boy.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for all your replies and ideas! Feel free to keep 'em coming. I know how I plan for the series to end, but I'm more than open to suggestions for all the middle (or prompts for outside the verse as well). Several of you had some super great (and super hot) ideas, so I'm excited to keep writing for you. :)


End file.
